Mick one shot
by cait83
Summary: The first time


WARNING! This story contains explicit sexual language and is therefore rated NC-17

Hey guys.. My Mick muse has been a little jealous lately that I'm only writing Josef so he decided it was his turn… This is basically just a nookie one shot… hop you like it.

Author note: My first Mick nookie. It started out as a MickBeth one shot but now I'm not sure who the girl is so I removed the name and you can imagine it to be whoever you want.

Rated: NC-17

Disclaimer: You recognize it then I don't own it.

As always… please send comments my way… pretty please with cherry on the top…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mick smiled as she walked past him and started to aimlessly wander around touching his things. She seemed almost nervous which was unlike her but very cute.

"How are you, sweetheart?" he asked as he walked over and sat down in one corner of the couch. She turned and gave him a little shaky smile, her heart rate increasing as she saw him. He smiled and patted the seat next to him.

"Why don't you come sit over here and tell me what's bothering you?" he asked. She nodded and walked over to him and sat down. She curled her feet underneath him and cuddled close as he wrapped an arm around her. He gently started rubbing her shoulder, hoping there was nothing wrong. She just sat there for a while before giving a little sigh.

"I love you, you know that right?" she started and he kissed her forehead before whispering yes. Yes, he knew she loved him and it amazed him every day that someone as beautiful and amazing as her could love someone like him.

"Good. And you love me too right?" she asked and looked up at him. He nodded and smiled.

"Yes, sweetheart, I love you", he gave her a sweet kiss. She smiled when they broke apart to allow her some much needed oxygen.

"Then can I ask you a question?" she looked at him, suddenly serious again.

"Of course", he replied, silently wondering what this was all about.

"How come you won't make love to me?" she asked with an almost hurt look on her face. He almost winced and then wrapped his arms around her.

"Baby, I'm just afraid I'll hurt you…" he answered, knowing that answer was insufficient and not what she wanted to hear. She pushed away from him and gave him a look.

"Don't give me that. I know you well enough by know to know you would never hurt me intentionally. You have such self control it's annoying" she said, looking very stern. He almost smiled, she looked so cute, but he managed to contain himself since she wouldn't appreciate that.

"I can't be sure baby" he said, giving her an apologetic look.

"Then tell me what I can do to help. I want us to make love", she said, placing her hand on his abs. He could feel his body respond to that one innocent move.

"Baby, I told you… vampire-human sex is inadvisable..." he was about to continue when she gave a small human growl of frustration.

"You always say that but you will never explain why it's inadvisable. Please Mick, just tell me" she said, her hands grabbing his Henley making her nails graze his abs through the fabric making him almost gasp. She could turn him on so easily. Hell, he only had to look at her to get a hard on. He looked at her.

"I tend to bite…" he looked away, a little ashamed as if it was something bad. She placed her hands on his cheeks and turned his head so he could see her eyes.

"Mick, baby. I don't care if you bit me during sex if that's something you want to do. I love you, all of you. And I want to be allowed to show you that by making love with you", she said, making sure he saw the truth of it in her eyes. Gently he traced the outline of her face with one finger.

"I want that as well", his voice was barely a whisper. He wanted her so much and yet, he was so afraid he'd bite and drink too much.

"Then what are we waiting for? Baby, please…" she leaned in to claim his lips, licking them to request entrance and he responded by thrusting his tongue inside her mouth. They both moaned with pleasure as their tongues met in a furious dance. When he broke free to let her breathe he smiled at her.

"IF we're doing this I need to feed first, baby. I'm not going to risk anything with you", he said and gently got up to move over to the kitchen and his secret fridge. She followed and sat down on a chair, watching him with a smile. He could sense her arousal as she watched him move. Her eyes moving over his body almost felt like a physical touch. After gulping down the better part of a bottle he felt full and so ready to finally get to see all of her. He turned to her and she flew into his arms.

"Mick, take me to bed", she whispered in his ear before nibbling on his earlobe. He growled and scooped her up in his arms and ran up the stairs to the bedroom with the newly purchased bed. Gently he placed her on it and looked down at her. She was perfect… perfect for him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He stood there, watching her for a few seconds and she smiled at him. She moved up so she was standing on her knees in front of him and placed her hands on his chest. He smiled and leaned his forehead against her, just enjoying being close to her for a little while before the urge to touch overpowered them both. He removed her shirt and let his hands move over the silky smooth skin revealed underneath. He heard her gasp and scented her arousal in the air. Her hands moved and pulled up his Henley before leaning in to kiss the skin that was surprisingly warm to the touch.

He raised his hands and tossed both her shirt and his Henley away, not caring where they landed, and took one step back to look at her. So beautiful. She reached for him and he chuckled before returning to her. He placed his hands on her abdomen and moved them up to cup her breasts. She let her hands move over his chest, fingers weaving through the hair and gently rubbing his nipples. He moaned a little and leaned in to kiss the skin just above her bra, tasting it before moving his hands to her back to unclasp the bra and removing it. She gasped as he cupped her breasts again and massaged her gently. When he leaned in to lick her pulse point she threw her head back and weaved her fingers through his hair. He smiled against her skin as he scented her anticipation.

He licked his way down to her left breast and took his time, making sure he had tasted every little inch of it before he took her nipple in his mouth. She groaned and her hands pulled him closer as she arched her back bringing her breast deeper into his mouth. When the nipple was fully erect he licked his way over to her right breast and repeated the process, licking every little inch before he took her nipple into his mouth. She made little whimpers and moans as he licked and sucked on her breasts, each sound making his cock twitch in anticipation.

Gently he pushed her down on the bed and then joined her as he continued to lick his was down her abdomen until he reached her panties. He cupped her mound and rubbed her with his palm through the fabric, amazed at how wet she was for him. He leaned down and kissed her through the panties before caressing them down her legs and throwing them across the room. Slowly he made his way up her legs again, caressing and licking her skin all the way from her ankles, up over her calves and her thighs. Her legs spread to open her before him as he got closer and the scent of her arousal hit him. He had to taste her. Gently he let his tongue move over her folds, tasting the sweet nectar of her arousal.

She moaned and her hips thrust up against his mouth as her fingers once again found their way into his hair and tried to get him closer. He smiled and then used his fingers to spread her folds, letting the tip of his thumbs move over her entrance before kissing her clit oh so gently. She gasped and would have bucked her hips against him had he not held her steady. Slowly he let his tongue move over her clit and down to her entrance, dipping it into her wet core. It was one of the most delicious things he'd ever tasted. He thrust his tongue deeper inside her, lapping up her juices as he made love to her with his tongue. Her walls tightened around his tongue and he replaced it with first one then two fingers. Thrusting deep inside her as he sucked her clit into his mouth he continued until she shattered around his fingers, coating them in her juices.

Once he had lapped up all she offered he moved up her body to her mouth and kissed her deeply, letting her taste herself on him. She moaned and smiled as her hands moved over his chest to the buckle in his pants.

"You are way overdressed for this party Mr. St John" she said, eyes sparkling at him. He smiled back and turned around on his back.

"Why don't you do something about that then, baby?" he said. She grinned and moved in, licking his chest. The coarse feeling of his chest hair against her tongue making her wet all over again. She licked her way down to his belt buckle and opened it, unzipping his pants and gasped when she noticed that he was commando. He smiled and winked at her then raised his hips to help her remove the pants.

He gasped and drew a much unneeded breath as she licked her way down his abs and wrapped her hand around his painfully hard cock. He could feel himself twitch as she licked his length and when she took him in his mouth… he almost came right then and there. With a determination that surprised even him, he managed to stay somewhat still as she took him in her mouth and massaged his balls. The sight of her head pumping up and down on him almost sent him over the edge. He wanted to come inside her the first time so he gently took hold of her arms and pulled her up so he could kiss her.

"Not fair", she exclaimed when he finally released her mouth to allow her to breathe. He rolled them around so he was lying on top of her, perfectly placed between her legs. Gently he kissed her again as he positioned himself at her entrance, feeling how wet she was again.

"I know, baby", he kissed her again and then thrust deep inside her all the way to the hilt. She gave a little scream of delight at the feeling and he couldn't help but groan. She was so wet and tight, so perfect for him. Slowly he began to move inside her, pulling back until only his tip was inside her and then thrusting forward to bury himself in her again. She wrapped her legs around him so he could go even deeper and her hips met his until they moved in unison.

He picked up the pace with her meeting his every move, until he was pounding into her. For each thrust he hit her spot and felt her tighten around him until finally they exploded together. She shattered around him as he spilled inside her. Her muscles milking him for everything he had as they both screamed out their pleasure. He continued to move slowly inside her until they both calmed down and then he stilled. He placed his head on her shoulder and listened to her blood singing to him as her heart rate slowly calmed down. Slowly he raised his head and looked her in the eyes. With one hand on each side of her face he smiled at her.

"I love you"


End file.
